Tales from a Dorky Fan
by DORKALICIOUS Fan007
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Nikki and other characters from the book. Mostly based on prompts from the fan stories category of the official website. Updates will be sporadic. My very first fic to be made public.
1. Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Date

**A/N**

 **Hey there DORK DIARIES FANS!**

 **So if you follow the blog, like me, then you know that every now and then, Nikki posts prompts for us fans to write. After browsing this website I found out that they also have a DORK DIARIES Fandom. So I've decided to upload my work here. It will be updated sporadically and will all be one shots. If you guys want me to continue any of them as a multichapter fic, then lemme know in the reviews or PM me. Also, if you guys have ideas that you want me to write on then review/PM me.**

 **Well, that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Date

March 16 , 2018

It's hard to believe a day that started so HORRIBLY WRONG is ending so PERFECTLY RIGHT!

Chloe, Zoey, and I were working in the library as LSAs (library shelving assistants) when Brandon stopped by. We both had been really busy with stuff and hadn't seen each other all day.

Chloe and Zoey quickly dove behind the computers and secretly listened in on our conversation.

Brandon said, "Hey Nikki! I'm glad to see you. I've got something really important to tell you…!"

"Hey Brandon, What's up?"

"There's this new Froyo Place down town and they're having a half price grand opening this Saturday." He brushed his hair out from his eyes and smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to check it out."

"Sure, just text me the address and I'll let Chloe and Zoey know where to meet."

"No, Nikki, I meant just the two of us, you know. I mean only if you're cool with it."

"Yeah I'm totally cool with it"

"Okay so Saturday at 4pm"

"Sure"

"So its a date."

"I guess it is"

"Cool,see ya later."

SQUEEEEE!

I have my first date with Brandon on Saturday. Chloe and Zoey just came out of hiding and we all just did a group hug.I'm so excited I did my snoopy happy dance in my head. I can't wait!

OMG! I've got nothing to wear.

I NEED TO GO SHOPPING ASAP!

* * *

 **BTW, this my very first fanfic so please review. :)**


	2. Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Performance

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone! So saw that I got 14 views on my first chapter. I honestly expected like 1 or 2 so thanks for reading! Here's another one I just finished writing. If there are any spelling or grammar errors please let me know in the reviews. Also let me know what you like or don't like about this fic. I'm all for constructive criticism. If you have any ideas or suggestions you want me to write on then drop me a PM. I love hearing/ reading about what you think!**

* * *

Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Performance

May 8, 2018

My boring day at school seemed to drag on forever, until something super EXCITING and UNEXPECTED happened!

I just left Bio and stopped by my locker to put away my stuff. That's when I saw a note on it from Chloe and Zoey that said:

 **Hey Nikki,**

 **You won't BELIEVE what just happened! Meet us in the janitor's closet ASAP!**

 **Your BFFs,**

 **Chloe And Zoey**

I rushed over to the janitor's closet. The next thing I knew, Zoey grabbed me in and quickly closed the door.

Chloe flashed me her jazz hands. "Hey Nikki! Guess what?"

I could hardly contain my curiosity. "What is it, you guys?!"

Zoey giggled and replied, "We…"

"We what?" I asked, not being able to take the suspense anymore.

"We got _Actually, I'm not really sure yet_ our very first proffesional gig!" Squealed Chloe with her Jazz hands.

"OMG! What?!" I shouted. "How did you guys do that?"

Zoey pulled out a flyer from her backpack. "Well, my mom's friend is having a charity carnival next month." She handed us the flyer for the carnival. "All the money from the carnival goes towards providing shelter for stray animals. The company sponsoring the carnival wants to promote local talent as well so she asked me if we could perform at the carnival. I would've said yes but I thought I'd ask you guy first. We have till tomorrow to give her an answer."

"OMG! Zoey, that's amazing!" I exclaimed. A gig like that could put us on the map. Who knows next we could be opening for Maroon 5.

"That's not all," Said Chloe, "The company that's sponsoring it is willing to pay us $150 each!"

 **$150 EACH?!** That's enough to buy more art supplies, a couple new outfits and even a new cover for my phone. Squee!

"Awesome! Um, let's do this, why don't we get the band together after school and see if anyone has any plans. If we're all free then let's do it."

The three of us did a Squee filled group hug.

We all met after school and decided to do perform for the carnival. We're gonna have to come up with some new songs and practice a lot. Practice starts from next week. That means that I get to spend more time with Brandon. **_Squee!_** Just did my snoopy happy dance in my head.

I'M SUCH A DORK!


	3. Tales from a Not-So-Great-Playdate

**A/N**

 **Hey DORKY FANS!**

 **So this oneshot is dedicated to Starfall who requested a Nikki X Mackenzie oneshot. Thank you so much for the suggestion! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, a big Thank You to stripedfly1001 for my first review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tales from a Not-So-Great-Playdate

July 19, 2018

OMG, guess who just showed up at my front door…

Still guessing? Too slow…it was MacKenzie!

I heard the doorbell ring from the living room, and I was SHOCKED when I looked out my window and saw her over-hair-sprayed TWO FEET AWAY!

Usually she only harasses me in school. Coming to my house to call me a dork would be a WHOLE new level of evil!

At first I thought maybe she was trying to get me in trouble somehow. But then I thought, maybe not. You never know…she could be the world's oldest girl scout and she was working on our street to sell cookies!

I found out soon enough when the doorbell rang and I had to answer it since Mom was out running errands while I babysat my Category 5 hurricane (aka my bratty little sister) Brianna. I'd never forget the day we got trapped in Mackezie's bathroom and Brianna attacked her. She actually made a show of coming to school on crutches. Can you believe it?!

I swear, calling Mackenzie a mean girl is the biggest understatement in the entire universe. She's a self-centered crocodile with expensive Louboutin's and glittery eyeliner.

So I opened the door and there she was, standing all high and mighty with her little sister, Amanda, beside her. I thought maybe she was helping her little sister sell cookies or something but when I looked around, there was no wagon or boxes of cookies anywhere.

"Well, what happened to your manners? Did you drop it in the garbage while looking for clothes to wear?" She asked.

Really? Insulting me in school just wasn't entertaining enough so she came here as well. I did not wanna have to deal with this right now. "What do you want Mackenzie cos I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way to my house to give me fashion advice?"

"You're right," she said as pushed me aside and invited herself inside the house. MY HOUSE! "Apparently, Amanda is supposed to be meeting your sister for a playdate in this...whatever you call this place."

"Where's Brianna?" Asked Amanda.

 ** _WHAT?!_**

Mackenzie.

In my house.

For a PLAYDATE?!

NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN.

I was just about to send Mackenzie and her sister on their way when my mom called my phone. "Hi honey, I totally forgot to tell you that Brianna's friend from school is coming over with her older sister for a playdate. Her name is Amanda Hollister. Her sister is about your age and also goes to WCD. I think you know her, her name is Mackenzie. Okay, I have to go now. See you soon!"

I've just gotten all the evidence I need to prove that my mom is completely BRAIN DEAD. She just invited my arch-nemesis INTO OUR HOUSE. Who does that?!

Brianna came down to meet Amanda. The two girls hugged as if they were forced to live in a tower, far far away from each other and they were meeting after 18 years, even though they were only apart for 2 hours.

Brianna pulled Amanda upstairs, bragging about Madame Bri-Bri's fashion boutique, while leaving Mackenzie and I staring blankly at each other in the living room.

Just great! I have a playdate with my biggest enemy. :(


	4. Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Picture-Day

**A/N**

 **Surprise! I'm back with an update. I literally just finished writing this and decided to upload it.**

 **If there are any spelling or grammar issues then leave a review.**

 **If you like anything about the chapter then leave a review.**

 **If you don't like something then leave a review.**

 **If you have any ideas or requests then leave... Okay, you get the idea.**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone for your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tales from a Not-So-Perfect-Picture-Day

December 11, 2018

The WORST THING EVER happened this morning! I woke up with a HORRIBLE rash all over my FACE...and today was school picture day!

I told my mom I didn't want to go to school, but she was all, "You don't have a fever dear…get dressed!"

If a SHARK bit my arm off but I didn't have a fever, I'm pretty sure my mom would make me go to school!

I wish I had woken up earlier so that I could have made a quick batch of my FAUX VOMIT. Anyway, I HAD to figure out a way to stay home, get out of that picture, or SOMEHOW cover up my red, scaly face!

I ended up coming up with an AWESOME idea. I went into my mom's room to find some makeup to cover my rash but nothing worked. Then Brianna came in with Miss Penelope singing _Redial_ by Laura Marano COMPLETELY off-key. Suddenly she screamed, "AAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL CLOWN FROM THAT SCARY MOVIE!"

The little brat KICKED ME!

"Ow! Brianna, it's me Nikki." I said, rubbing my injured knee.

"AND HE HAS NIKKI'S VOICE! AAAHHH!" Brianna ran out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

I washed off the makeup when I got another AWESOME idea. I went through the cupboards and found a large hoodie from the time my grandma went through her HIP-HOP DANCE CREW phase. The hoodie was large enough to cover my face in a way that I could still see where I was going. I shoved it into my bag and ran into the car.

I made my mom drop me off at the back entrance so that nobody would see me. As soon as mom left, I put on the hoodie and went inside. I hid out in the girls bathroom until first period had started. As soon as the coast was clear, I went into the hallway and pressed the fire alarm. The entire building was evacuated and we were sent home immediately.

Thanks to my GENIUS PLAN, picture day got postoned to the next week. :)

I hope my rash clears up soon. :(


	5. Tales from a Not-So-Cool-Concert

**A/N**

 **Happy New Year to everyone! Wishing you a prosperous and memorable 2019!**

 **Without further ado, Reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much for your appreciation. These chapters are not entirely created by me. If you go onto the fan stories category in the official Dork Diaries website, you will find that the beginning of all my chapters are there. I just complete them and post them here.**

* * *

 **Now before we get started, I have an announcement. From 9 January, I will be inactive on FFN for a few months. Reason being that this is my final year of high school, and to ensure I get good grades to get into University, I have decided to put all forms of a social life on pause (Not that I had one in the first place but you get what I mean)**

 **Anyway, I promise to mass produce as many chapters as I can and upload it at the end of my hiatus. I will upload one chapter every couple of months and will be online to reply to reviews for only one day.**

 **Until then, I give you...**

* * *

Tales from a Not-So-Cool-Concert

January 5, 2019

My neighbor, Mrs. Wallabanger, is one of the cutest little old ladies I've ever seen…but she's also one of the clumsiest!

Yesterday afternoon, she was struggling to carry some grocery bags to her door, and then she tripped and dropped them.

I felt super bad, so I rushed to help her. It really wasn't that much trouble, but she kept thanking me, over and over again, saying I "renewed her faith in the young whippersnappers of today."

Then she did something totally unexpected! She said, "I'd like to give you something special as a reward for your good deed," and disappeared into her house.

I couldn't wait to see what it was! When she returned, she was carrying an envelope.

She said, "I was on the computer yesterday, trying to send email to my niece Gertrude. Suddenly while typing the message, a box thing came up on the screen with a picture of some people. I kept clicking the 'Click Here' sign but nothing happened. This morning, Jim the mail man delivered this to me."

She handed the envelope to me and said, "Apparently, its some Baboon Hive concert. I don't know what kind of nonsense you young whippersnappers listen to these days but I'm sure that you can make better use of these than I can."

I opened the envelope and was completely taken by surprise. I don't know which was more shocking, Mrs. Wallabanger knows how to email, or the fact that she just handed me six tickets to a Maroon 5 concert.

I thanked her and gave her a huge hug. I rushed home to call Zoey and Chloe. I told them about the tickets and they suggested that we invite the boys and turn it into a sorta-not-so-much tripple date.

 ** _Squee!_**

All I have to do is call Brandon to invite him to the concert on Saturday. Chloe, Zoey and I decided to meet up tomorrow at the mall to go concert shopping.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this update. I love reading your opinions in the reviews.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
